Observations
by Allie02
Summary: Stackhouse proves to be more observant than Lorne...Teyla and Lorne pairing.


**Observations **

When Stackhouse had first made the suggestion, Marc Lorne nearly choked on his dinner. He looked at his companion in disbelief for a few minutes, before turning his attention cautiously towards the table in the corner of the mess hall, focusing on the female occupant. As if sensing the interest in his teammate, Ronon caught his eye and glared at him. Lorne quickly averted his gaze, choosing to look at the amused expression on Sergeant Stackhouse's face instead.

"Seriously, she wants you. I've known her for a lot longer than you have, and she's never shown any interest in watching military men train before. I mean, she used to try and show us how to use those Athosian sticks, but only Sheppard bothers with that now. I've never seen her just stand there and watch a training session, not even when Ronon's involved."

Lorne continues to push the food around on his plate as he considers the implications of what Stackhouse has suggested. Teyla Emmagen, the most beautiful woman he's ever met, may just be interested in him. A smile slowly forms on his face without is his knowledge, causing Stackhouse to smirk.

"What?" 

"Nothing...it's just that you look so nauseous already, and you haven't even asked her out yet! I don't wanna be around when you finally get together."

Lorne sighs Even if what Stackhouse has said is true, and Teyla is interested, it doesn't mean that she would act on her feelings. It's common knowledge amongst the men on the expedition that Teyla hasn't been in a relationship since they first came to Atlantis. At least not with any of them, and they're pretty sure that she's not interested in Ronon. Lorne speculates about whether it is a cultural thing; maybe Athosians don't believe in casual relationships. He wonders if that's all he really wants from her, just a casual relationship, or whether she would be willing to give him much more.

He's distracted from his thoughts by the sight of Teyla rising from the table and walking towards him and the exit. She catches his eye, raises one eyebrow and smiles slightly. Lorne decides that a smile like that on the face of a woman from Earth would be defined as seductive, but with Teyla he just isn't sure. And he certainly doesn't want to make a move if he's mistaken; because while Teyla is the most beautiful woman he's ever met, she's also the most dangerous.

Lorne is interrupted from his musings again, this time by the sound of Ronon slamming his tray down hard on the table, causing Lorne's plate to jump in to the air. Lorne tries not to look as scared as he's feeling when Ronon's face stops inches from his ear.

"Don't even think about it. You're not her type."

Lorne can't let this one go. "And what makes you so sure? She's shown more interest in me than any man in Atlantis, including you."

Ronon growls, making Lorne contemplate writing a new will. Before they can take it any further, they are interrupted by the sound of a fist slamming down on the other side of the table. All three men turn their attention to see Teyla giving Ronon an icy glare

"Enough, Ronon. Major Lorne, perhaps I could have a moment to talk to you in private." Without waiting for a response, she turns and stalks over to the balcony. Lorne glares at Ronon one last time before following her out of the hall.

She rests her elbows on the rail, and he stands just behind her, waiting for her to turn around. Still looking out at the ocean, she says quietly, "What do you think of me, Major?" 

Without pausing, he replies, "I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, dangerous -" she chuckles. "Do you find 'danger' to be an amiable quality in a female, Major?"

He smiles. "Not usually, no. But considering Ronon and Sheppard will probably be competing to see which can leave the heavier bruise on me when they find out about us, I'll be glad to have you looking out for me."

Turning around, she gives him that smile once more. "And what exactly will they find out about us, Major?"

He realizes that he's gone too far to back down now. Taking a deep breath, he steps forward and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her eyes close and her lips part slightly, as she anticipates his kiss. Instead, his mouth drifts towards her neck, and he sucks gently. He is rewarded with a gasp, as she grips his arms tightly. He raises his head to grin at her, knowing that he's the only man in Atlantis to elicit that response from her.

"Perhaps we should continue this in your room." She nods her assent and takes his hand in hers, leading him back into the mess hall and towards the living quarters. He can't resist delivering one last smirk to Ronon and Stackhouse on the way. 

He makes a mental note to avoid training with Ronon or Sheppard ever again.


End file.
